Picture Prompt Challenge
by bendingmirrors
Summary: One-shots based on picture challenges from the Picture prompt challenge blog - picprompt. blogspot. com - all of the other entries are there along with the photos inspiring these challenges.
1. The last goodbye

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The images belong to the people that took and produced them, and the words based around them are mine.

_A/N: These vignettes are part of the picture prompt challenge blog. I've chosen Sundays, so hopefully I will be posting a story a week based on whatever pictures I've been given. If you'd like to check out the other entries they are available at picprompt. blogspot. com. Nostalgicmiss has an email address listed on the blog for anyone interested in joining in._

_Big thanks to Britpacksuccubus for the super fast beta on this one so I could get it in on time :)  
_

_

* * *

_

**PICTURE PROMPT CHALLENGE: WEEK 1  
****Bendingmirrors' Choice: **Picture 1  
**Title: **The Last Goodbye

**

* * *

**

One last look. That's what I'd promised myself, I would take one last look at his beloved face, then I would turn back and walk away.

Somehow I just couldn't bring myself to turn to look at him though, knowing that he was yet again choosing the hunt over me. Another girl over me. Sure I enjoyed the hunt as much as the next vampire, and the games could be fun. But this was ridiculous, this was bringing the wrath of an entire clan of vampires down on us. This was deliberately choosing to chase the mate of a vampire as our next meal.

She didn't even smell that good! Sure she'd make an okay meal, but there were so many other more enjoyable pastimes out there, so many other scents to track down, places to discover and defile.

Instead, James was fixated on a stupid teenage girl. Sure she was protected and that might make the hunt more interesting, but honestly, I was bored already. I'd rather be holed up in a cave somewhere with James, we'd fed well the last few weeks, and could most likely go awhile without really needing to feed. Which meant we could spend eons losing ourselves in each other, in sex.

I didn't understand how, after all of these decades together he could choose to risk everything we have for one small, not terribly tasty, meal.

Against my better judgment, I turned back to look at his face. Examined the contours of a face I had traced a thousand times over. A nose that I had broken in the heat of the moment in Montreal. Hair I had tugged, and occasionally tidied up for him. The mouth that could deliver such meanness in sinfully dark tones was also capable of bringing the highest of peaks and glories. In response to some hidden signal, he curled one corner of that delicious mouth upwards and I started to wonder if maybe he was right and I should just follow blindly along on his quest to destruction.

James extended a hand toward me, his smirk growing larger. I know he thought I really had no thoughts of my own, and that I'd follow him blindly, but this was one step too far. I stopped myself from moving towards him. Shooting a quick look at Laurent I could tell that he was as uneasy about all of this as I was, and that James was going to be more or less on his own with this if I didn't come around.

How much more did he really expect me to put up with? I'm not the silly little girl he found in that one-horse town anymore, he honed me into a blade of the finest Toledo steel. A killing machine to match his own viciousness, and while I enjoyed the games he played, I couldn't help but think that this time he might have bitten off more than he could chew.

What was it about this dull little mouse that had all of these vampires falling all over themselves for her? A whole coven willing to protect her, and my own James about to strike off from us in order to take her.

Maybe for James though, this was more about the girl he wanted as his own. The mate he wanted before he lost her and settled for me. You can't live with someone for as long as I had without learning how to read between the lines. I'm half-way certain that the tiny vampire in the coven is the one he lost, but he won't confirm it, which to me is all that needs to be said.

When this was all over, and he had eaten the girl and gotten away from the coven I knew he would come for me. We would fight, maybe cause an avalanche with our play, but we would make up and I would have my James back in a dance of danger, lust and freedom. Until the next lure came along anyway, but in the meantime, I turned and gave him my back. Sauntering away from my mate to show him exactly what I thought of this fools scheme. I'd make it up to him when he returned, but I wasn't having a part in the madness. My own skin is far more important than any walking snack, and I'd make him admit that when he came back.


	2. Serenity

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The images belong to the people that took and produced them, and the words based around them are mine.

_A/N: These vignettes are part of the picture prompt challenge blog. I've chosen Sundays, so hopefully I will be posting a story a week based on whatever pictures I've been given. If you'd like to check out the other entries they are available at picprompt. blogspot. com. Nostalgicmiss has an email address listed on the blog for anyone interested in joining in. _

**

* * *

**

**PICTURE PROMPT CHALLENGE: WEEK 2  
Bendingmirrors' Choice: ****Both  
Title: ****Serenity**

**

* * *

**The light danced on the water. The deep blue and the choppy waves reflected back to me like some giant hand had carelessly scattered diamonds over a blue velvet covering. The ocean didn't always look like this, there were days that it could be downright frightening, but on days like today when the sun was shining, and I was in no rush to go anywhere or be anything for someone else I could simply sit here and appreciate the quiet of the moment.

Contentment was a new emotion for me. Chasing after Edward, trying to be the best possible fiancée for him, attempting to balance the demands of my own family and career against those of his residency at the hospital had brought more challenges than I had been prepared for. A life lived for others meant that I was always sacrificing myself.

The sacrifices had left me with little appreciation for the life I had, instead I saw only the darkness; the bad things that could happen to those around me. A patient death that upset Edward would become the focus of my dramas until the next 'big thing' came along and swept me along in its wake.

It took the birth of Alice's beautiful daughter to remind me that there are things in the world that will never happen unless you make time for them. That was the day that I stepped away from the drama button, and took a deep breath. I told the wedding planner to stop panicking about the off white linen napkins that had arrived instead of the cream ones that we had ordered. I doubted that anyone other than she and Alice would ever notice what color the squares of material that people wiped their mouths with were anyway.

I drove myself down to the waterfront, slipped my shoes off, and dangled my feet off the wharf into the cool, clean water. Sitting down here, with the sun shining, and the salty ocean breeze teasing my nose, I came to a realization. None of those petty things mattered. Edward's shirts could be less than perfectly pressed; he probably didn't notice or care. I didn't have to always beat him home, if there were major things happening at the paper then Edward would most likely understand. After all, he understood that some jobs do make a large demand on your time, and while my job might not involve saving lives, it was just as important to me as his was to him.

The wedding day would arrive whether I had wasted the time on choosing the perfect guest gift or devoted what time I had to myself and Edward. What really mattered was how Edward made me feel, and how I made him feel. I didn't want him to think that he would ever come second to something as stupid as party, so I allowed the wedding planner to do her job. She could wake up worried at 3am about napkin colors, if I was going to be awake at that time it would be because Edward had woken me while climbing into bed and you can be damn sure it would involve a much more adult pastime.

I have heard people say that we could never appreciate the good without the bad, and I think that I came to that realization the day that Rosalie was born. We all want to have a wonderful life where nothing bad ever happens, but the truth of the matter is, without a defined end point like death we could never appreciate a single day for its beauty. Without knowing the depths our soul can sink to, we can never feel the true beauty of our soul taking flight. The truly great thing about sitting here on the water and watching the world go by, is knowing that I almost missed it all by dwelling on the dark.

Leaning back on my hands, I lift my face to the sun, and listen for the footsteps that will herald Edward's arrival down here. He's not entirely sure why I've asked him down here, but I figure that the place where I really learned how to live would be the perfect place to tell him that we've created a new life.


	3. Renewal

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The images belong to the people that took and produced them, and the words based around them are mine.

_A/N: These vignettes are part of the picture prompt challenge blog. I've chosen Sundays, so hopefully I will be posting a story a week based on whatever pictures I've been given. If you'd like to check out the other entries they are available at picprompt. blogspot. com. Nostalgicmiss has an email address listed on the blog for anyone interested in joining in._

_

* * *

_

**PICTURE PROMPT CHALLENGE: WEEK 4  
Bendingmirrors' Choice: ****Picture ****2  
Title: ****Renewal**

**

* * *

**

The endless winter was done. Emotionally wrung out, and physically exhausted, Rosalie came out to the meadow to take stock. The vivid light surrounding her was a welcome contrast to the cold grey they had experienced for months. Although the weather had reflected exactly how the family had been feeling.

Watching him battle that insidious disease had drained them all dry. But he was at peace now, and the family was trying to learn how to live their new lives. How do you build a new world? How do you avoid the gaping hole that represents what has been lost? Do you build a room that no one will ever go into and hide all the suffering and loss there? Should it instead be a place outside of the new world that is built that is reserved for all things departed?

A million stupid, incessant questions buzzed around, making their noise heard as a backdrop to the new everyday life. A whole hive of questions for which she had no real or worthwhile answers.

"Rosie honey, you have to do me a favor here. We both know that time is limited, nothing lasts forever. Don't let this stop you from having a life. You need to live, pack up and go to college, stop putting everything off. Get out there and actually live. Promise me."

The forthright gaze felt as though it penetrated right to the center of her being. Her daddy wanted this promise, and if it would help him to rest a little easier then she would promise. She would send in her applications and try her wings on the open wind.

Breathing deeply, she settled her gaze on the trees on the other side of the clearing. Nothing was permanent, even this meadow would change. The trees she could see had once been tiny saplings, and only a few short weeks ago the grass here was low and sodden. The transformative power of time had worked its magic on this small wonderland. Out of the dark, cold, damp of winter would come the buds, flowers and long grasses of spring.

The day began to warm further; perhaps she hadn't needed to bring this cardigan with her on her pilgrimage out to their meadow. In a few short months she would be leaving home, acceptance into MIT meant a move not only out of the family nest, but clear across the country. She wouldn't be able to come here as often, so she knew she'd have to take advantage of the time available to her now.

She began to walk across the meadow, then jog and finally to run. Allowing the sheer joy of movement to enforce the mantra in her head.

"I am still here ... I am still here ... I am still here ..."

Feeling the cardigan slip from her shoulders, she raised her arms and allowed the feel of the tall grass to tickle her palms. This was why she was out here, she had survived, and the family had survived. The loss of her precious, precious father was devastating to them all, but she could fulfill her promise. She would live, make her mark on the world, and show that she had come from good stock. Her father would never be forgotten ever while she was still alive, and she was content with that knowledge. The wheel of life kept turning, no matter how dark the grief, how hopeless the pain; time marched on, and she would make sure that she moved along with it, if for no other reason than to prove that he had passed this way and made a difference while here.

* * *

A/N - Big thanks to Britpacksuccubus who got this back to me so quickly! Thanks to miztrezboo for the super fast preread, and finally thanks to the other girls in the Picture Prompt challenge: Nostalgicmiss, Hev99, Kimmydon and Miss-Beckie-Louise.


	4. Steps

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The images belong to the people that took and produced them, and the words based around them are mine.

_A/N: These vignettes are part of the picture prompt challenge blog. I've chosen Sundays, so hopefully I will be posting a story a week based on whatever pictures I've been given. If you'd like to check out the other entries they are available at picprompt. blogspot. com. Nostalgicmiss has an email address listed on the blog for anyone interested in joining in._

**

* * *

**

**PICTURE PROMPT CHALLENGE: WEEK 5**  
Bendingmirrors' Choice: **Picture 2**  
Title: **Steps**

* * *

First beach was apparently the place I took my first steps. Well, if you listened to Dad tell the story that's what happened, but if you were paying attention when the story was told, there was always a slight wince my mom gave when he got to the point in the story where he'd say it was like I just knew what I doing, pulling myself to my feet and leaving the safety of my mom's arms to set off in pursuit of the can of beer dangling from my father's hand.

No, it had nothing to do with my toddling over to try to grab the can that held so much fascination for my father. Mom's wince was all about the white lie she had told that day. Apparently my real first steps were in my mother's wake as she tried to vacuum the rug in our living area two days before. The incredibly long hours my father was working in order to be able to afford to feed his new family were why he hadn't been there to see those steps, so Mom had said nothing about them, instead choosing to allow my second steps to be recorded as my first. Steps that my father could crow to all of his friends about being present for, giving him the joy of witnessing such a milestone in his first-born's life.

The beach was such a large figure in our lives growing up. Seth following along in my wake, always trying to keep up and be involved in whatever schemes I had going on. The nosy little brat was forever inadvertently spilling the beans on whatever I was in the middle of cooking up. The year that we all took up cliff jumping ended with me being grounded for a couple of weeks, after Seth and his failure to pay attention resulted in a trip to the emergency room and a cast. How on earth my parents managed to blame me for the numbskull tripping over a rock and landing wrist first in a rock pool is beyond my comprehension. It's not like he died or anything, just a stupid broken wrist with a cast that garnered him sympathy from everything in a skirt for a month.

It wasn't a huge shock when he was the blabbermouth who got me grounded again a few short summers later. I have to guess that he was looking for me, because that's the only way he would have found Sam and I making out in our quiet spot along the beach. We had moved out of the line of sight so we wouldn't be easily found, but Seth always was persistent. He never did like to feel like he was missing out on anything, and I guess he thought that maybe Sam and I were planning our next big adventure. He just got more than he bargained for. I certainly never bargained for my little brother finding me with my top off, and only one of my hands visible.

Mom and Dad took that infraction a little more seriously than they had my inability to keep Seth standing. I was grounded for a month this time, and forced to invite Sam to dinner.

"Lee-lee, we were going to have to do this some point weren't we? Why stress about it, it'll just happen now. So what if they know I'm your boyfriend?" Sam tried to reassure me after I'd blurted it all out to him.

"So what? So what? Sam you have no idea how messy this dinner could be. Between Seth and Dad..." I trailed off, not knowing how to put into words the worries I had about how they would pester him with unnecessary questions. I figured that this would spell the end of our fledgling 'relationship'. This was the first time he'd used the word 'boyfriend', we hadn't tried to define anything before we got busted, we were just having some fun. Now I had to bring him home to my parents, and worse, to watch Seth pester him, until he decided that I just wasn't worth the effort, and that would be the end of that.

In the end, I'd been worried for nothing. Seth's particular brand of hero-worship now extended to Sam. If Sam said jump, Seth would be in the air before he thought to ask 'How high?' Even my parents managed to not say anything embarrassing; instead we all enjoyed a regular meal. Dad talking to Sam about the latest baseball results, and Seth watching them both with wide-eyed fascination. Mom and I spent most of the meal rolling our eyes at the ease with which men bonded.

We cleared the table and allowed the men to head off into the living room to watch sports and scratch their balls. Mom and I set about cleaning the kitchen, and from the look in her eyes I knew I was about to get one of 'those' talks. The quiet repetition of grabbing a dish and cleaning it before handing it on to me to be dried, a motion from my earliest memories of time shared with mom.

"Leah, sweetie, I know you're getting older, and this was inevitable. But please, don't do anything stupid, honey? I don't want you to ruin your life, you're young, bright, and you have so much potential. Please, just think before you and that boy take the next step." She paused; taking stock of what I assume was a rebellious expression beginning to dawn on my face. I could see the effort she put into controlling her own emotions, and heard the deep intake of breath before she began again.

"Now, I'm not saying he's not a good boy, and I'm not saying he's not good for you. All I'm saying is that if you two end up in trouble at this point in your lives it could ruin you both. There are so many things you could do, and I think if you wound up stuck here because of a baby that you'd end up resenting the hell out of everyone. You are my little free spirit Leah. You need to spread your wings outside of La Push and maybe even further afield than Washington. I want that for you. But mostly, I want you to be happy, baby. I'm just saying be careful."

"I promise I'll keep all of that in mind, Mom." I nodded carefully, to show her that I had heard what she'd said, but I wasn't quite sure how to respond, so I hoped that that was adequate.

I kept the memory of that night with me for a long time after. Well into my freshman year, that advice remained close to my heart. When Sam and I finally went all the way we were as careful as two people could possibly be, so much so that Sam laughed at me. He was convinced that we really didn't need a rubber when I had been on the pill for months. I was equally convinced that I was not letting him anywhere near me bareback. I won, as I'd always known I would. Sam never could out-stubborn me, and he knew that the only way I would ever surrender would be under my conditions.

When Emily came to visit I had been so excited to show off my boyfriend. So excited to share two of the most important people in my life with each other. What I wasn't expecting was for the whole thing to blow up in my face. Sam had been a little off for a couple of days before Em arrived, and I put their first meeting jitters down to his illness. When he went missing, I thought my whole world had fallen apart. I spent hours and hours combing the beach, the woods and everywhere I could think of for a clue to where he was. Scared stupid that something unspeakable had happened to him.

I wasn't prepared for the stranger who returned in his stead. The man who burned, but whose stare was like ice. He looked at me as though he couldn't remember all the things that we were to each other. All the plans that we had made for our future together. Stumbling upon him wrapped around Em down on the beach was the final straw. I took off, running along the beach in no particular direction, knowing only that I had to put as much distance between them and me as I could. I have no idea what words I sprayed them with when I discovered them, I can only imagine they were bad, words I would never before have unleashed in front of either of them, let alone the little brother who was out helping me hunt Em down in time for dinner.

The hand that grabbed my arm as I ran was familiar, it wasn't the hand that I would have gladly ripped off. I allowed the pull to slow my momentum, and came to a stop, conceding defeat to the emotions fighting to pull me apart. Seth's familiar arms embraced me, his scent comforting as I wailed aloud the pain. Only for this space of time would I ever give in to these weakening emotions. I felt Seth patting my back as he tried to calm me, his strong and sure heartbeat sounding in my head as I tried to burrow into his chest. For a few minutes I would allow myself to seek comfort from my baby brother, he would know better than to ever bring this up again, but he would also know that he was the only person in the world with whom I could ever really be free, open and honest. He would never betray me, despite our differences over the years, he would always have my back, and I would make damn sure that I always have his.


	5. Dreamscape

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The images belong to the people that took and produced them, and the words based around them are mine.

_A/N: These vignettes are part of the picture prompt challenge blog. I've chosen Sundays, so hopefully I will be posting a story a week based on whatever pictures I've been given. If you'd like to check out the other entries they are available at picprompt. blogspot. com. Nostalgicmiss has an email address listed on the blog for anyone interested in joining in._

_

* * *

_

**PICTURE PROMPT CHALLENGE: WEEK 6**  
Bendingmirrors' Choice: **Picture 2**  
Title: **Dreamscape**

**

* * *

**He was there again, arms wrapped around me in a warm, soft embrace. I could hear his voice, clear as a bell, the mellifluous tones surrounding me with words of love.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry I can't stay with you. You know I need to be hidden before the day breaks. But I'll return as soon as the sun sets and we'll head straight out to the party."

I was about to reply to him when the dream shifted again. I was glad that I hadn't had to watch him get out of our bed to leave me, it would have been too much to see that occur. Although in some way I knew that that was exactly what had happened. He had crawled from the bed, ensuring that I was completely covered in the warm blankets, before he threw his clothes on and then strode purposefully to the window, turning back to blow one last kiss at me before he launched himself out of the opening.

Instead I found myself in the dark woods, back in the formal velvet gown that most haunted my dreams. It was later than it usually was, the moonlight had faded and we were in the darkened forest with a mist rising. I was not afraid though, I knew that he was with me. He had nothing to fear from these woods, and so by extension, neither did I. There was nothing that could harm us here, especially tonight, on such a joyous occasion.

I could hear my sister laughing and speaking with her new husband and his friend. They made quite the happy picture, and even in such a dark foreboding place I could not help but be ecstatic for her. It was slightly bittersweet though, I knew that this would mark our goodbyes.

It was not expected that they would remain close to the family estate, so I had always known that this goodbye would be extended. However, if my sister were marrying anyone other than the man her heart was set on, then I would be able to see her again at some point. Perhaps we may even have had children of similar ages and been able to enjoy family parties. But I knew that this marriage would mean I would never see her again.

His arms tightened around me. Spinning me into a dance that would distract me from my dark thoughts of loss and remind me that tonight was a celebration. We moved swiftly through the trees, over some obstacles, around others, all the while gracefully dancing our way back to Cassandra and Carlisle.

Cassandra and I had spent hours yesterday giggling over the thought of her new name. She had known that she would need to select a new one after, but hadn't yet come up with a name that she liked. We ran through the names of characters I had written, laughing over the thought of taking names like Catherine, Kitty or even Lizzie (which was far too close to her own middle name to be acceptable). In the end, we had decided that she should look further afield for her name. Something not English at all, perhaps a foreign name would be a reminder to her that she herself was different. We had parted then, with thoughts of foreign names, as we each retired to our own bed chambers to rest for the big secret event on the morrow.

As we swung back in view of them, we slowed to a halt. I could see that they were gathering their possessions in order to depart. I extracted myself from his embrace and ran to fling myself into my big sisters arms for the last time.

"Promise me that you won't forget me, Cassie? That you won't just go away and never think of us? We will never forget you here, and I won't let Mama and Papa say anything bad about your disappearance. I'll try my best to keep them calm."

"Oh my sweet Jane, I know that you will try. I will never, ever forget you, or our brothers. Keep entertaining everyone with your tales, one day you will see them in print. Of that I am certain. I will look for them every time I see a book for sale."

Our embrace grew so tight that I wondered whether they would ever be able to separate us. My thoughts and feelings finally as dark as the surrounding forest. Cassie pulled away first, turning to her new husband, he assisted her up into the carriage on the edge of the clearing, and they pulled away. Carlisle's friend drove the hackney, as Carlisle himself wrapped my sister in blankets for the cold, drafty trip through the night.

He turned me to face him, pulling me into his arms. I chanced a quick look toward his face, and while none of his other features stood out, the deep green of his eyes with their expression of bottomless compassion were finally visible to me. I melted into his chest, feeling colder and older simply by having my elder sister and protector leaving.

Realizing that we were finally alone together, I looked up to his face again. I pulled myself up on to my tiptoes in order to reach him, and softly pressed my lips to his.

In the strange way that dreams move and change, I went from the dizziness of kissing him to being laid out on his cloak. Our clothing had dissolved, we were still dancing, but this was a dance of a different sort. A slow moving dance of hands over silky skin, slowly warming under the pale light of the stars in the forest.

His delicate mouth against my own, then moving along my newly exposed chest. Our movements together causing such exquisite friction, building heat and love to a fevered pitch. The tinkling laugh I heard from a distance was of no real consequence, I knew that she would leave us alone, she knew better than to disrupt him. His temper was legendary. He shook his head, and redoubled his efforts. Bringing me closer and closer to the peak I was longing for.

I gasped for breath as I found myself back in my own bed. Sitting bolt upright, sweaty, and longing, surely the dream could have lasted just 30 seconds more. Then I noticed the alarm that was pealing from my bedside table. Never had I hated that appliance more. Slapping it off, I threw the covers back and prepared to face yet another day.

* * *

**A/N This is a sneak peek at the new full length story I've been plotting out, when I saw the picture of the forest I couldn't resist using this dream scene (that I'd been trying to write) as the picture prompt piece :)**

**Big thanks to Britpacksuccubus for the quick beta *hugs***


	6. Dolls

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The images belong to the people that took and produced them, and the words based around them are mine.

_A/N: These vignettes are part of the picture prompt challenge blog. I've chosen Sundays, so hopefully I will be posting a story a week based on whatever pictures I've been given. If you'd like to check out the other entries they are available at picprompt. blogspot. com. Nostalgicmiss has an email address listed on the blog for anyone interested in joining in._

Big thank you's to Britpacksuccubus who fixes my abuse of the English language, and to HEAR who always leaves such wonderful reviews.

**

* * *

**

**PICTURE PROMPT CHALLENGE: WEEK 7  
Bendingmirrors' Choice: ****Both  
Title: ****Dolls**

* * *

Packing up to move away from the family home was never going to be an easy task. Growing up in a household where your father is a Pastor tends to make all decisions a family affair. Parents who automatically believe that they have every right to know the ins and outs of everything that you do. I may not have ever gotten up to anything bad, but I guess I wasn't ever really offered the opportunity either. Who wants the Pastor's daughter around when you're planning mischief?

I was trying to decide what things I would need to box up for storage, and what could be safely taken with me to a college dorm when I came across the old box of barbie dolls. I hadn't so much as looked at them in years. Actually, the last time I remember laying eyes on this box was right before the twins were born. In the hopes that I might be blessed with a sister, I had sought out the hiding place of my toys, looking to see what might be passed along, and throwing out those that had been mangled beyond repair. I was left with nine dolls in the end.

Discovering that both of the twins were boys was devastating. I had had high hopes that at least one of them would be a girl. The revelation of my parents complete failure to provide me with a sister had resulted in a childish fit of temper wherein I boxed up all of the dolls and their clothes and put them to the very back of the closet. Out of sight, out of mind.

Going through every single box I opened, I had netted this small collection of dolls, and the question of what to do with them. They had sentimental value, that was certain. Hours of playing with them, imbuing them with characteristics Mattell had not intended, play-acting out a lifetime of drama and fulfillment, they were certainly my constant childhood companions. I wasn't quite ready to have them thrown out though, the ones I had kept were still in decent condition. But I was also definitely not going to be taking them along to college with me like some whacked-out Drusilla wanna be, naming them all Miss Edith and dragging them out for tea parties. I could just see it now, lining them all up along the wall and offering passers-by imaginary cups of tea. I'd be laughed out of the college before I'd finished the first week.

I suppose I could take them along and use them as a sort of prop for pranking other students. Hurling them off the roof of my new dorm with newly minted friends, enjoying the looks of surprise at those unfortunates who might be hit by the falling dolls. It would be hilarious, but a bigger part of me knew that there was no way I'd ever get involved in pranks like that. I'd be the conscientious one who was too worried about whether people might get injured by a water balloon, let alone a flying doll-shaped missile.

Carefully placing each doll back in the box, I taped the lid back up. Then stacked it in the pile of boxes that would be stored in the attic until I was ready to setup a house of my own. I didn't need the physical reminders of a childhood filled with love, laughter and liveliness. The emotional reminders of these games and play would always remain in my heart. A solid grounding in a family who's most important assets were the people, not the things. Parents who both supported me, who were proud of my achievements and constantly engaged in their efforts to help me to become the best person I can be.

My only hope was that I'd manage to do them proud while I was cast adrift in the wide world of college. No matter how far from home I am though, I will always be the Pastor's daughter at heart. The girl who will always be more comfortable behind a camera than in front of it, and who will always find it far more interesting to watch the prank than take part in it. The best part though, is that I've found that I don't much mind. I am who I am, old saved dolls and all.


	7. Last day of summer

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The images belong to the people that took and produced them, and the words based around them are mine.

_A/N: These vignettes are part of the picture prompt challenge blog. I've chosen Sundays, so hopefully I will be posting a story a week based on whatever pictures I've been given. If you'd like to check out the other entries they are available at picprompt. blogspot. com. Nostalgicmiss has an email address listed on the blog for anyone interested in joining in._

**

* * *

**

**PICTURE PROMPT CHALLENGE: WEEK 9  
Bendingmirrors' Choice: ****Picture 1  
Title: Last day of summer**

* * *

The long summer was drawing to a close. Soon we would have to return to real life and all the stresses and pleasures it held. Packing up the house we had rented for the vacation had left me hot, sweaty, and out of sorts. Wanting to hold on to the summer feeling for just a moment longer I rummaged in one of the recently packed bags and extracted a bikini.

While I had been busily packing, the day had become overcast, but the heat of the summer had remained. We would have a summer storm before too long; it was a good thing I had decided to come back to the beach for one last swim now, instead of postponing it until after I had finished packing. It would have been too late then.

The water was mostly calm and reflected the filtered light through the clouds. Sliding into the water, I waded out until I was almost shoulder deep in the salty water. Stretching backward, I admired the view across the shoreline, failing to notice that my husband had followed me out to the water, intent on splashing me. Which was exactly what he did.

Joining in the childish water fight felt almost freeing, even here on a vacation in the warmth we had brought our problems with us. It was nice to be able to just forget it all for a few minutes in the sheer joy of splashing around in the water and remembering what it was like to be young and free.

By the time we were ready to head back, the first drops of rain were peppering the sand. We hustled back to the vacation house, and dressed in companionable silence.

"I'm sorry I've been so tense Em. I just ... well, you know. It's been hard to leave it all behind and just try to relax."

"I know, babe. I have faith it will all work out fine though. We just needed this break to remind us to relax a little. Maybe we needed to reconnect away from all the big city pressures too."

I felt his arm slip around my waist, and knew that no matter how long it took to pack up this house and head back home. A small part of it would stay with us in our day to day lives over the next year, until we could come back here again and simply be for a while.

* * *

Just in case anyone is actually reading these, I had epic fail last week (aka bronchitis) which is why we are now up to Week 9 :)


	8. Waiting

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The images belong to the people that took and produced them, and the words based around them are mine.

_A/N: These vignettes are part of the picture prompt challenge blog. I've chosen Sundays, so hopefully I will be posting a story a week based on whatever pictures I've been given. If you'd like to check out the other entries they are available at picprompt. blogspot. com. Nostalgicmiss has an email address listed on the blog for anyone interested in joining in._

**

* * *

**

**PICTURE PROMPT CHALLENGE: WEEK 10  
Bendingmirrors' Choice: ****Picture 2  
Title: Waiting**

* * *

The day had been long and hot. The heat making everything sticky and unpleasant, as the ground dried out, and the moisture it captured clung to everything. My hair had been a frizzy mess earlier this afternoon. Knowing that Edward would arrive the minute the sun went behind the clouds I had washed my hair, and tried to tame it with product.

Running the hair moisturizing gunk through the mass of wet curls I decided that I'd try to straighten my hair and hope that that would keep the worst of the problems at bay. I grabbed my favorite brush from the dresser, and moved to the window. There was something about sitting half-in and half-out of the house, capturing the stray breeze, it was just a little bit cooler, a small place where I could watch the happenings on our street without necessarily being observed. The lush green of the tree in front of my bedroom concealed, as well as provided an extra entrance and exit to my bedroom.

Pulling the brush through my hair in a repetitive motion as it dried relaxed the curl, allowing my hair to dry so that it would at least look neat. I was wearing as few clothes as possible, just trying to stay cool. The heat of the porch roof beneath my feet wasn't too uncomfortable, still I rested as little of my foot as possible on the shingles, and kept my watch on our street.

You'd think that in a town the size of ours that nothing much would happen on a hot summer's day like this one. You'd be wrong. While waiting for my hair to dry, and for Edward to appear, I had already watched Alice sneak out across the road. I knew she'd be meeting up with Emmett down at the diner. Despite having promised her mom that she wasn't seeing him anymore. (Mrs Brandon was under the impression that Emmett was the bad influence in the drinking at prom incident thankfully.) I knew that Charlie's furtive movements as he stuffed his bag into his car meant that he wasn't really going to Billy's for more fishing, he really didn't think that I knew about Harry's widow, parent's really are willing to believe that their kids have no idea what's going on in their lives.

The twins from two doors down had been good-naturedly bickering over who's turn it was to ride the faster scooter. I had no idea how they could tell the two scooters apart, but apparently one of them was faster to ride than the others, and their bickering and racing up and down the street made me even feel even hotter just watching them burn all that energy out in the sun.

I heard his car before I saw it, the roar of the stupid engine telling me that he was driving way too fast again. What boy other than Edward Cullen would find a way to race a Volvo? I heard the whine of the motor approaching, and began to pull myself back in through the window. I didn't want him to see me quite like this, I needed to throw on some more clothes before we went out.

I was looking forward to getting into the air conditioned interior of his precious car, it would be cool and sweet smelling in there. The scent of whatever cookies his mom had baked and had him delivering around town lingering in the upholstery. Dressing as quickly as I could, I ran down the stairs clutching my shoes and my bag. I paused at the door, taking just long enough to slide my feet into my chucks before I flung the door open and launched myself into his arms.

"I thought you'd never get here, this day has been endless." I breathed in his scent, lips brushing against his neck as I spoke.

"Endless is an understatement. I didn't think I'd ever get out of the house today, Mom had made so many cookies I thought I'd be delivering them all day and night before I could come and get you. We're still heading down to the beach aren't we? Watch the stars from a blanket on the sand?"

"Definitely, how many times do we get to watch Jacob Black make a fool of himself? I swear one of these days Leah is going to knock him out. He sure doesn't know how to take a hint."

I chuckled, knowing that Jake was going to try to ask Leah out yet again. Although I had it on good authority that Leah was actually thinking about saying yes tonight. Who knows whether that would happen though, Leah had changed her mind the last four times he had asked her out. Something about the way he was dressed, or the way he asked, I think the last time she turned him down because he was barefoot. I figured that meant she'd run out of excuses.

We'd head down to the beach with the rest of the town, and enjoy this one last summer before the responsibilities of college. I just wish it didn't have to be so damn hot.


	9. Sunday morning

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The images belong to the people that took and produced them, and the words based around them are mine.

_A/N: These vignettes are part of the picture prompt challenge blog. I've chosen Sundays, so hopefully I will be posting a story a week based on whatever pictures I've been given. If you'd like to check out the other entries they are available at picprompt. blogspot. com. Nostalgicmiss has an email address listed on the blog for anyone interested in joining in._

**

* * *

**

**PICTURE PROMPT CHALLENGE: WEEK 11  
Bendingmirrors' Choice: ****Picture 1  
Title: Sunday Morning**

* * *

After a busy night of networking with Em's boss and co-workers, we had thrown our clothes off and tumbled in to bed. Asleep almost before our heads hit the pillow. Waking to find myself in almost exactly the same position I had fallen asleep in proved just how tired we had  
both been.

The bright light that filled our bedroom clued me in that we had slept quite late. Not that we had plans to be anywhere today, just a lazy Sunday morning with no pressure to leave our little cocoon. Em's breathing behind me was slow and steady, and the arms that surrounded me made it even harder to consider leaving our bed. I knew I'd have to get up though, the overly full bladder that had awoken me was not going to be ignored for long.

Sliding around within the confines of his muscular arms was a skill I had learned over the years. Emmett could sleep like the dead when he was this tired. Knowing that I wouldn't actually be able to get him to release his hold on me without waking him up, I had perfected this move, rolling around to face him, slightly brush my index finger over that ticklish spot just under his ribs and he would do all the work for me. Just as I grazed my finger over the sensitive skin, he let out a soft grunt, and rolled on to his back, releasing his hold on me.

I moved as softly and quickly as I could, getting out of the bed without waking him up. I ran through my morning routine as quietly as possible, stopping periodically to check that he was still sound asleep. I especially loved the mornings when I could catch him unawares.

We had been so young when we first met, and against the odds had managed to hold on to each other through colleges on opposite sides of the country, and then building our careers. It was in these quiet moments on Sunday mornings when I could still see the boy I had fallen in love with all those years ago. His face relaxed in sleep, he looked innocent and closer to the naivety of our teen years. These days he was as likely to wear a suit and a scowl in the office, a sharp contrast to the open and easy going man who came home to me at night, but even then some traces of the scowl would remain until he was sound asleep.

I snuck back into our room and slid under the covers incrementally. I had considered making breakfast before coming back in, but experience had shown me that his stomach would wake him up before I got the chance to if I went that route. I would make a lavish breakfast after we had both surfaced for the day, in the meantime I would enjoy waking my man in the way I loved best.

Finally back under the covers and snuggled up against him, I heard a soft huff from him and knew I'd have to speed this up. Slowly licking my index finger, I reached over towards him, and stuck it in his ear with a war cry "Wet willy!"

Emmett woke with a startled squeak and a grin. There he was, this was the boy I had fallen in love with back in high school. His dimples appearing in response to the grin.

"Rose, honey, only you would still find it hilarious to wake me up on a Sunday with a wet willy. One of these days I'm going to get even, you know that don't you?"

I slowly shook my head at him and pointed to the small blackboard we had propped on his bedside table. He laughed and shook his head at me, reaching over add another mark to my side of the board. I was ahead by almost 10 now, it was just a matter of time before he wiped them with one huge prank.

"You owe me breakfast, woman." His sleep roughened voice sent a thrill through me, there were some days I couldn't believe our luck. We had managed to find each other and hold on through our darkest days, these lazy Sunday mornings when we could prank each other and then laze the morning away with breakfast in bed were the highlight of my week. Especially when I knew that breakfast was almost always followed by us devouring each other.

I loved Sunday mornings.


	10. Cloud watching

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The images belong to the people that took and produced them, and the words based around them are mine.

_A/N: These vignettes are part of the picture prompt challenge blog. I've chosen Sundays, so hopefully I will be posting a story a week based on whatever pictures I've been given. If you'd like to check out the other entries they are available at picprompt. blogspot. com. Nostalgicmiss has an email address listed on the blog for anyone interested in joining in._

**

* * *

**

**PICTURE PROMPT CHALLENGE: WEEK 12  
Bendingmirrors' Choice: Picture 1  
Title: Cloud Watching**

* * *

When I agreed to go on a picnic with Tyler I assumed there would be actual food, and conversation. I should have known better.

Trading on our combined popularity, he'd been trying to get Bella Swan to reconsider her whole 'relationship' with Edward Cullen, and actually go to prom with him. I couldn't believe I was going to be playing second fiddle to that little witch again! I thought he'd asked me on this picnic so that he could buy himself some time to work up the nerve to ask me to prom. Honestly, I'm not even sure why it shocked me that he was just using our status to provoke a response out of the oblivious Bella.

I swear the boys in this school are all mesmerized by the nerd, just because she's an unknown quantity. I had been hoping that this year would be my year. Rosalie Hale was the most beautiful girl in school, but she was also completely untouchable. Being that my competition was an ice queen, I had hoped that I would get to go to prom with the most popular boy in school and maybe even be crowned the Prom Queen.

That all got shattered when I watched every boy in our grade lose their shit over that mousy little goody-two-shoes. So here I am, out on a picnic with Tyler bloody Crowley. Stuck in the middle of a god awful clearing in the woods listening to him go on and on about how fantastic he was in the last game of whatever the hell it is that he plays.

Is he really that stupid? Does he really think I'm interested in hearing about any form of team sport? It's not like any of our teams were ever going to make state play-offs. We were a small little school in the middle of nowhere, and the pickings were slim.

So here I am, stuck out in the open, on a pseudo-date with the idiot king. Its not even worth the the time and effort I put into my appearance. No one is going to see me out here, and Tyler wouldn't notice what I was wearing unless it suddenly all appeared on Bella's body.

I flopped back onto the blanket and tuned out the droning voice of the boy sitting near me. Looking up at the cloud formations I thought about all the times when we were kids that Jessica and I would veg-out looking up at the clouds and coming up with descriptions of what we were seeing.

Clouds shaped like flying clowns, balloon animals, tricycles, muffins and cartwheeling doctors had filled us with giggles and friendship. When had it all gotten so damn confusing? When did our friendly competitions give way to all out warfare over which guy liked who best. I closed my eyes and heaved a sigh, wondering how much longer Tyler was expecting to keep me out here. I was going to have to start working on some other boy to ask me to the prom, Tyler was just too oblivious, and I was never going to settle for being second choice behind Little Miss Pris.


	11. At Last

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The images belong to the people that took and produced them, and the words based around them are mine.

_A/N: These vignettes are part of the picture prompt challenge blog. If you'd like to check out the other entries they are available at picprompt. blogspot. com. Nostalgicmiss has an email address listed on the blog for anyone interested in joining in._

**

* * *

**

**PICTURE PROMPT CHALLENGE: WEEK 14  
Bendingmirrors' Choice: Both  
Title: At last**

* * *

I had held his note in my hand for so long that the edges had worn. Proof that he was feeling as anxious as I was. I hated that we had been on opposite sides of the country for months.

We had tried to be adult about our decisions to attend colleges that would put us thousands of miles apart. After all, the separation now should pay off later with good careers and the chance to start our lives together with a promising future. I kept telling myself that it was a small price to pay, but my heart refused to listen.

I had spent so much of the year studying hard, and working my ass off so that I could have this guilt free break over Christmas to catch up with Jasper and my family. I hadn't expected that the time would crawl by. That each day would feel like a week, a week like a month, and a month like a year. By that reckoning it had been an eon since I had seen my Jazz, let alone kissed him.

The note, when it had arrived, had almost broken my heart. I knew that there were so many more words that he had wanted to say, but he had been just as unable to put them down on paper as I was. There was only one more hour to go until I saw him again. He was flying to me, and then we would have a whole day to ourselves before we'd have to jump in my tiny car and drive home to Forks. I had to admit that the idea of poor Jazz squashing his lanky frame into my teensy little car for the 3 hour drive home to our parents, although I'm sure he wouldn't see it that way.

I prowled my small apartment, making last minute adjustments to knick-knacks and ensuring that all of my favorite candles were out and ready to be lit for the romantic atmosphere. I had planned this down to the last detail. He would come up to my door and I would have the perfect soundtrack playing, the perfect lighting, and everything smelled fresh and clean from my week-long rampage with cleaning supplies.

The second hand moved around my wall clock so slowly that I had to check the batteries. There's no way that the time could be passing that slowly. I checked my watch, and found that the time was correct. I hopped up, and changed around some of the candles, liking the new pattern better than the last.

Checking and rechecking my outfit, I decided I didn't have enough time to change anyway. I couldn't stand still anymore, and my apartment was too small to contain me. Grabbing my keys I ran out the door and started to pace up and down the stairs. Which only managed to contain my excitement for a few minutes before I found that even that wasn't enough.

Running down to the ground floor, I began a vigil from the front stoop. Watching every car, and pedestrian pass, I occupied myself with making up lives for them. Cyclists became circus performers, and people hurrying down the street their audience as I tried to keep my mind off the interminable wait.

When the cab entered my street, a good 20 minutes before I was expecting it, I leapt from my seat and raced across the street narrowly avoiding a car whose driver was paying less attention than I was. I heard the crash behind me, but ignored it, as I focused on the man who was extracting himself from the back seat. Once we had his possessions out on the sidewalk, and the cab had departed, I threw myself into his arms. Pressing my lips to his I barely noticed when he lifted me up to cradle against his chest. This was home.

Eons passed while our lips and hands became reacquainted. I couldn't believe that he was finally here, finally with me. He slowly lowered me back down to the ground, and raising his eyes back to mine he drew breath, "when did it start raining Al?"

I looked back at the carnage I had wrought with my quick dash across the street, and laughed as I grabbed his hand to take him upstairs for the perfect welcome that I had prepared. I would explain to him later how I had prepared everything for him, even if I had blown weeks of preparation with one impulsive move, I was sure he would prefer it that way.


	12. Summer Christmas

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The images belong to the people that took and produced them, and the words based around them are mine.

_A/N: These vignettes are part of the picture prompt challenge blog. If you'd like to check out the other entries they are available at picprompt. blogspot. com. Nostalgicmiss has an email address listed on the blog for anyone interested in joining in._

_

* * *

_

**PICTURE PROMPT CHALLENGE: WEEK 15  
Bendingmirrors' Choice: Both  
Title: Summer Christmas**

**

* * *

**

The whole idea that while we were shivering in the dead of winter while the other half of the world was sweltering in summer had always struck me as odd. So when the opportunity to try a summertime Christmas presented itself I grabbed onto it with both hands.

Renee had been dating Phil for just over a year when he was invited to play an exhibition game in Sydney, Australia. Renee had always wanted to travel overseas, and I knew that if she managed to convince Phil to take her along then I would definitely be included, she'd never spend Christmas in another country without me. So we set about convincing Phil that he needed us with him, that he couldn't possibly spend the holiday on his own.

So that was how we found ourselves in an airport a few days before Christmas dressed in layers we could shed while travelling towards summer. The cavernous space was dotted with people who had forgotten all about the Spirit of the Season while they attempted to push and shove their way through security lines in an attempt to be the first to sit and wait for the plane to board. The first plane trip from New York to Los Angeles wasn't too bad, the anticipation kept me buzzing, but the long haul flight from LA to Sydney was endless. Hours upon hours of trapped in a plane had me semi-convinced that I would just find a way to live in Sydney, I wasn't going to subject myself to the return trip.

But the wait was worth it, flying into Sydney over its two most famous landmarks lit up at night to display themselves at their best was magical, the strange peaks of the Opera House reflecting light better than the stretching Harbour Bridge. Circling the city, waiting to land I found myself feeling a little less enchanted.

When we were finally released from our metal prison, and through the long, long lines at customs, we made our way out into the balmy night air towards the sign displaying Phil's name. The driver wove his way through the streets and onto a highway towards our hotel. I didn't know much about Sydney but I did know that Phil had chosen a hotel in the city that had views of the harbour rather than staying out near the Olympic Park where the exhibition game would be played. Phil had mentioned something about the Australian team not receiving much support due to a lack of exposure to baseball, so they were hoping to raise it's profile by playing some of the minor league teams from the USA. The game was set for the day after Christmas, and apparently they were competing for crowds with some big game of cricket that was being played in Melbourne that was televised across the country.

Either way, Phil would be busy prepping with his team while we were here, and we would be free to explore the city on our own. Renee and I were determined that we would sample a little of everything while we were in the city, starting with a trip to the beach. We had originally thought we'd catch a bus out to Bondi Beach, but when we'd approached the concierge, she'd told us that we would be far better off catching a ferry to Manly, walking along The Corso and trying Manly beach. Something in the way she'd shuddered when we mentioned swimming at Bondi convinced us that we'd be better off listening and swimming at Manly.

The ferry ride was a little on the rough side, especially when we 'went through the heads' but the sights were amazing. The water shimmering, light bouncing around playfully as we made our way out from Circular Quay and into the open water. Eventually arriving in Manly, we wandered along the main pedestrian thoroughfare wending our way through the crowds of people pouring in and out of little shops with bags full of souvenirs, ice creams and other paraphernalia. The sun overhead beating down on us and forming a haze on the cobblestone path making it was hard to believe that this was the end of December.

The golden sand of the beach was so hot it felt like it had just come out of an oven. I wondered how it was that so many of the people on the beach were wandering around barefoot, I had no intentions of taking the flip flops off my feet while the sand was this hot. We made our way across to a vacant spot, and settled ourselves down on our towels. Stripping down to our bikinis, we covered ourselves in sunscreen and settled in to watch the people around us before indulging in a swim ourselves.

By the time the afternoon was drawing to a close, we had both enjoyed a good swim in the salty water, and the novelty of swimming in December. Tired, but happy we threw our shorts and shirts back on and started to make our way back along the beach to catch a ferry back to our hotel. I hadn't even made it five steps along the beach before I tripped and fell into him. He'd been packing up his own belongings, bringing his day at the beach to a close. His steadying arms wrapped around me, and set me back on my feet.

Winking at me he said. "Well, I know I've always been charming, but this has to be the first time that anyone's actually fallen for me this quickly!"

"Do those cheesy lines ever work for you?" I teased him back.

"Don't know, I've never tried before. I'm Chris, and judging by that lovely accent, you're only holidaying here." His grey eyes shone brightly with a hint of mischief as he introduced himself.

"You'd be right, I'm Bella." I offered my hand to him, but before I knew what was happening, he'd reached over to bend me over, like they do in the movies, for one of those old style Hollywood kisses.

I came up spluttering, outraged that a stranger would feel comfortable enough to man-handle me like that.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. I had a feeling you'd be easy to rile."

I had no idea how to respond to that, so I grabbed the bags that I'd dropped when I'd first fell into him and started up the beach to where Renee stood waiting for me.

"Bella, please, I'd love to make it up to you, show you around a little. Offer you both my services as a tour guide."

I thought about it for a few minutes, looking towards mom to see what she thought. I could tell that she was a little bit excited that she might get to see a holiday romance unfold before her eyes, so I turned back to him.

"Bella Swan, I'm staying at the Shangri-La hotel with Mom and Phil. We'll look forward to you showing us some more of Sydney tomorrow morning at 9 sharp. How about we meet you in the lobby?"

His answering grin said it all, but he confirmed it with "Sure thing, I'll be there bright and early, we'll show you the very best Sydney has to offer."


	13. The Right Boy?

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The images belong to the people that took and produced them, and the words based around them are mine.

_A/N: These vignettes are part of the picture prompt challenge blog. If you'd like to check out the other entries they are available at picprompt. blogspot. com. Nostalgicmiss has an email address listed on the blog for anyone interested in joining in._

**

* * *

**

**PICTURE PROMPT CHALLENGE: WEEK 16  
Bendingmirrors' Choice: 1  
Title: The Right Boy?**

* * *

Seth had been a perfect gentleman. He wasn't just my first boyfriend; he was the boyfriend I would have had custom made if such a thing existed. Between the rush of college life, the busy-ness of dancing and trying to keep in contact with friends who were strewn across the country, he was the quiet, calm eye of the storm.

When Seth invited me back to his parent's place during the long summer vacation, I agreed. After all, he had braved Forks and my mother over spring break, so I owed it to him to return the favor. The flight to Colorado wasn't as long as I was expecting it to be, mainly because Seth kept me occupied with all sorts of travel games. I didn't really have enough time to get more nervous about meeting his family, he'd mentioned that his older sister Leah was coming home especially to meet me. And he wondered why I was nervous!

I needn't have been so worried. The Clearwaters' were welcoming, even Leah managed to not scare me too much. By the time we had arrived back at their house I felt well and truly welcomed both to Denver and their family. Seth's infectious grin had made an appearance as the plane touched down, and it seemed as though it was going to be a permanent fixture during our time here. Seeing where he had come from, the warm family he called his own, gave me great insight into how Seth managed to always been the sunshine in any room.

"So Alice, how is it that you met our Seth?" The husky voice of Leah rang out, accompanied by her own dimpled grin.

"My roommate Rose commandeered Seth and Jake to help her move her stuff into her room. I'd already been roped into helping her, and Seth and I wound up talking when Rose and Jake disappeared. He was so sweet to help out like that."

Seth's snort resounded through the dining room. "Sweet, my ass! What idiot in their right mind turns down two hot chicks who need help moving big boxes? I got to show off the guns as well as chat you up, don't be telling people there were no ulterior motives."

Mrs. Clearwaters' disapproving scowl had Seth quickly apologizing for referring to us as chicks, and when it deepened he scrambled to add in an apology for using the word 'ass' at the dinner table. Seeing just how deeply he respected his mama had me smiling even harder, he was proving each day how perfect he was. I had to admit that sometimes that perfection was intimidating, but he seemed happy enough with my glaring imperfections: male best friend and all.

Leah showed me up to the room I'd be staying in while Seth helped his dad clean up the kitchen. Mrs. Clearwaters rule that the boys had to clean after she and Leah had cooked was a winner in my books. I took one look at the bunk beds and squealed, I had always wanted bunk beds. Mom had thought that there was no need for them, which was true as I didn't have any siblings, but that didn't make the yearning go away. As hard as some little girls wished for canopy beds, I had wished for bunks. Throwing my bags up onto the top bunk, I settled myself onto the bottom bunk and bounced just a little.

Leah rolled her eyes at me from the doorway. "Well I'll leave you to your love affair with the bunks." She turned to go, but then paused and threw over her shoulder. "A word to the wise, they squeak." Leah continued up the hallway and out of my sight. I settled myself cross-legged on the mattress and took in my surroundings, this must be the guestroom. It certainly didn't have the personality of a lived in bedroom, there were no posters on the walls, or signs that there had been any up either.

Seth's padding steps up the stairs echoed in the room, coming closer and closer until he was leaning against the door frame, smiling his special smile at me.

"Enjoying your little bed there sprite?"

"Very much so! It's so cute, I always wanted bunks."

Seth nodded, "I remembered. When mom suggested putting you in my room, and banishing me to the bunks I told her that you'd prefer it this way."

He closed the door, then crossed the room and bent to climb on to the bed with me.

"Good thing they didn't make you stay in here, these beds make you appear even taller! There's no way you'd sleep comfortably in them."

"I'd be comfortable sleeping anywhere you are sweetie." He faced me, drawing his legs in to mirror my pose. Reaching out to brush some of my hair off my face, he drew me in closer for a kiss. I was exactly where I needed to be, with exactly the right boy.


End file.
